


It will all end in tears

by patch_n_shaggy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Doctor Who Minisode: Pond Life 2 & 3, Doctor forgot Marvin, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patch_n_shaggy/pseuds/patch_n_shaggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plays in the Doctor Who Minisode: Pond Life 2 & 3. But instead of an Ood the Doctor forgot a certain depressed robot. OS</p>
            </blockquote>





	It will all end in tears

**Author's Note:**

> English is not our first language, so sorry for any mistakes we made. Feel free to point them out. It's our first story, so please be nice. 
> 
> We do not own "Doctor Who" or "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy".

Yawning Rory Williams went to the bathroom, just like every morning. But today was not a normal morning and Rory flinched back at the sight before him. “Wooooah!”, he cried out, shutting the door from the outside. 

Then Rory opened the door with closed eyes, leaned in and opened his eyes again. But it wasn't a hallucination, there was something inside his bathroom, something alien. 

And then Amy emerged out of the bedroom to use the bathroom herself, but Rory blocked the door. “Out of the way, Mr. Pond.”, the redhead mumbled. Her husband just shake his head. “What? Why not?”, Amy asked confused. 

After a moment of hesitation, Rory opened the door and let his wife in, who froze in shock at the sight of a white robot with a big head and green glowing eyes sitting on her toilette. 

“This will all end in tears.”, proclaimed the robot depressed, “My name is Marvin... not that anyone would care. No one ever does.”.

“A robot on the loo?”, Rory asked, to confirm that this was indeed not a hallucination – or that they at least shared the same. 

Husband and wife looked at each other. There was only one reasonable explanation. Only one who could be the cause of all this. “Doctor!”, they yelled as one.

# # # # #

“Yes I've been wondering where he got to. I thought he just gone for a walk through the TARDIS. Must have wandered off, when I popped in the other night... if it was the other night...”, the Doctor trailed off.

They stood in the kitchen, Amy talking to the Doctor on the phone, while Rory kept an eye on Marvin. 

“Here I am, brain the size of a planet, and he left me with third most intelligent species on the planet.”, Marvin mumbled in the background. “The third?”, Rory asked incredulously, “What are the first two?”. “Dolphines and mice.”. “What!”, the blond exclaimed. 

“What are we supposed to do with a manically depressed robot?”, Amy asked the Doctor, but Marvin interrupted: “You think you've got problems? What are you supposed to do if you are a manically depressed robot? No don't even bother answering. I'm 50.000 times more intelligent than you and I don't even know the answer.”. 

“Doctor, you can't leave him here.”, Amy sounded unnerved.   
“He was programmed to act like that.”, the Doctor explained in defence of the robot. 

“Your can blame the Sirius Cybernetics Corporation for making androids with GPP...”, Marvin informed. “Um... what's GPP?”, Rory asked. “Genuine People Personalities. I'm a personality prototype. You can tell, can't you..?”

“I'll come and pick him up, tonight. Whenever tonight is.”, the Doctor promised Amy, just when an alarm went off in the TARDIS, “Oh, no. Gotta go. Power drain's threatening the TARDIS to implode. Ah no, that's bad. Why you're doing that. No, no, no, no, no, no. Don't do that.” And the line went dead.

# # # # #

The Doctor didn't come like he promised and so the next morning, Marvin joined the couple at the breakfast table. It was a peaceful morning until...

“I talked to the microwave.”, Marvins voice echoed through the kitchen. “And?”, Rory asked. “It hates me.”, the robot whined. “It's not the only one.”, Amy mumbled, but Marvin heard her nonetheless. “Do you want me to sit in a corner and rust or just fall apart where I'm standing?”

“Actually...”, Amy started, but Rory interrupted her: “Be nice. A depression is a serious condition. Beside it's not his fault, that he was programmed like that.”. “But it is his fault that he was left behind.”, the redhead countered. “You think? You know what the Doctor is like. Probably forgot that he was there. Wouldn't be the first time.”, Rory said sympathetically, remembering the time it happened to him – and most likely others before him. (Somewhere in Cardiff Captain Jack Harkness sneezed). 

“But he never stops! That robot drives me insane.”, Amy wailed.   
“I think you ought to know I'm feeling very depressed.”, Marvin interjected.   
“Well, we will find something that may take your mind off it.”, Rory promised.   
“It won't work. I have an exceptionally large mind.”, the robot countered.   
“Yeah, we know.”, Rory sighed while Amy groaned. 

“It gives me a headache just trying to think down to your level.”, Marvin continued.   
“We had a completely normal life, before you arrived and ruined it.”, Amy exclaimed.   
“Completely normal?”, Rory mumbled incredulously, but was overheard by the others.   
“Life? Don't talk to me about life!”, Marvin said. 

Amy just rolled her eyes and turned to her husband: “We need to get rid of him. I can't endure him another day.”  
“All we can do is wait till the Doctor comes to pick him up.”, Rory answered.   
“I have a million ideas, but, they all point to my certain death.”, Marvin interjected. 

“For once just shut up.”, Amy exploded.   
“Sorry, did I say something wrong?”, the robot asked, “Pardon me for breathing – which I never do anyway, so I don't know why I bother to say it. Oh God, I'm so depressed.”

# # # # #

One month later the wheezing sound of the TARDIS sounded from the garden and the Ponds run out desperately. Marvin followed in a slower pace.

“Hello Ponds. How have it been?”, greeted the Doctor.   
“Doctor, I'll kill you!”, Amy snapped.   
“Is she serious?”, the Timelord asked uncertain the others.  
“I've calculated your chance of survival, but I don't think you'll like it.”, Marvin deadpanned. 

“Okay. Well, then I think we should go now.”, the Doctor said and shoved the robot into the TARDIS. 

“Doctor...!”, Amy yelled but the closing door of the TARDIS cut her off. 

“Okay, Marvin. How about a trip to the best restaurant in the universe? It's called Hitchhiker's.”, the Doctor suggested, running around the console, pushing buttons and pulling levers. 

“Not that anyone cares what I say, but the restaurant is at the other end of the Universe.”, Marvin mumbled and of course the Doctor overheard him. 

But he always did take the long way round.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
